Drafted  1940
by HatterAtTeaTime
Summary: The date is October 16th, 1940 and a draft has just begun for all able-bodied US men to join the fight of WWII. Along with the men, a request has been sent out for medics. Although at this time, men didn't like the idea of women working, yet alone...
1. Book 1 Chapter 1  Lucas and Alaina

This is actually a RP I'm apart of, and decided to share. You'll have to excuse any historical inaccuracies, we really did try!  
>The chapters will probably be short thanks to the fact that it IS a RP, and it's still going on.<p>

Also, because of this there will be a lot of jumping around as far as point of view goes.

I will not change anything about the way the others post, so you'll have to excuse errors of any kind.

**Summery: **The date is October 16th, 1940 and a draft has just begun for all able-bodied US men to join the fight of WWII. Along with the men, a request has been sent out for medics. Although at this time, men didn't like the idea of women working, yet alone being so close to the battle field, nurses are being drafted as well.

_Photos will be located on my profile soon_

Please enjoy! Feedback and reviews are loved!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas.<strong>_

Lucas looked down at the crisp letter the mailman had just delivered. The moment he pulled the paper out of the envelope his mother had burst into tears, pressing a clean handkerchief over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her cries.

ORDER TO REPORT FOR INDUCTION

The title at the top of the letter was all he needed to read to know what he was holding. His eyes locked in on his name - the very same as his old man's. His father had died not long ago of some mystery illness, leaving Lucas the only male in his household. Even though he already knew what he was holding, his cerulean eyes continued to scan the harsh print that looked to be fresh out of a typewriter.

He had been drafted.

His first instinct was to run next door and tell Alaina what had happened. Alaina had been his neighbor and best friend for as long as he could remember. He was sweet on her, but she didn't know. An' maybe now she neve' will... Lucas thought with a frown as he continued to stare at the paper. Alaina was probably still working. She had a job at the local hospital; best nurse in all of Tennessee.

His mother still cried behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to comfort her. Lucas had never been a fighter. He never had a desire to go off to war like his high school friends had. All Lucas wanted was a good job and a pretty wife that would give him a few children. Now however... he could almost feel any chances of that life slipping away, all because of this little paper. The notice might as well have been a death certificate, and his mother knew that as well as he did. Her cries made his fists clench, crumpling the paper at the edges. He couldn't get out of it - it was his duty to his country. "Don't worry Ma." Lucas cooed from his seat on the small couch. He couldn't make his feet move if he wanted to. "I'll be jus' fine..." Even he could hear the lie in his words.

_**Alaina.**_

Another long day of work. The girl was exhausted with just how busy the hospital had been lately. Don't get her wrong, Alaina loved helping people. That was the reason why she even chose this profession, but, sometimes she just wanted a break as well. Yet, the only reason she was so busy was because she was the best nurse in Tennessee. At least, that was what Lucas had told her. Smiling at the thought, she shook her head.

Lucas, the boy next door. Actually he was more than that. A lot more. The two had known each for years and years. He was a really sweet, down to earth guy. Not to mention he was quite handsome. Though, Alaina never said that last part out loud, of course. Thinking about the boy, she couldn't help but smile.

Well, speak of the devil. As she arrived home, the brown-haired male was sitting on her porch steps, looking rather keen. Stepping out of the car, she called out to him. "Lucas, what are you doing?" She asked, a smile still on her face. However, as she approached, she noticed that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. "Lucas..." The girl mumbled, her voice conveying just how concerned she suddenly felt. "Is everything okay?" Seeing a paper in his hand, she was hit with a slight tinge of panic. Alaina had heard stories from patients about their family members receiving draft notices.

Taking a seat next to the distraught boy, she looked at him. Waiting for him to answer her, praying that she was wrong on what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2  Lucas and Alaina

This is actually a RP I'm apart of, and decided to share. You'll have to excuse any historical inaccuracies, we really did try!  
>The chapters will probably be short thanks to the fact that it IS a RP, and it's still going on.<p>

Also, because of this there will be a lot of jumping around as far as point of view goes.

I will not change anything about the way the others post, so you'll have to excuse errors of any kind.

**Summery: **The date is October 16th, 1940 and a draft has just begun for all able-bodied US men to join the fight of WWII. Along with the men, a request has been sent out for medics. Although at this time, men didn't like the idea of women working, yet alone being so close to the battle field, nurses are being drafted as well.

_Photos will be located on my profile soon_

Please enjoy! Feedback and reviews are loved!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucas.<strong>_

Lucas looked up as Alaina sat next to him. He forced a smile on his face, knowing she would see right through it. "Swell 'Laina." He lied, although it didn't come easy. Lucas wasn't a liar, especially to Alaina. He knew she would see through this too. "I uh- I go this letter in th' mail t'day." He handed it to her to read. He always hated talking after Alaina did. While his accent was thick and obviously native to his hometown, Alaina somehow managed to talk like one of those glamorous people he'd seen at the theaters. Although, in his eyes even Marylin Monroe didn't hold a candle to Alaina.

"Don' worry 'Laina." He really had to force a smile this time around. "You'll hardly even know I'm gone. You'll prob'ly get stuck on som' big cheese 'n' he'll realize how swell ya' are. You'll get married, and by the time I com' back you'll be sayin' Lucas who?" He laughed, but his own words tore at his heart. He didn't want her to marry another guy. He wanted her to be his wife. To be the mother of his kids... but she didn't know this, and it was probably for the best.

A part of his mind seemed convinced that he would never be coming back. He was almost sure that this war would be the death of him. He had never handled a gun in his life, and there wasn't any time for proper training. "I'll write though-" He whispered, his smile sad now. "Every day. Twic' if'I can get 'way with it."

_**Alaina.**_

Lucas had never been a good liar. No matter how hard he tried he just did not have it in him. She could tell he was trying to be strong, as if it didn't bother him, but she knew otherwise. The girl could already feel her eyes beginning to water, despite her best efforts to try and hold back. Alaina took the letter, already knowing what bad news it was bearing. After reading the paper, she had grew even more teary-eyed. They couldn't take him. Not her Lucas.

Once Lucas went on and on about her forgetting him, she looked back up to him. Alaina knew what he was trying to do, but it wouldn't work. Once he finally finished speaking, she took her turn. "Stop it, Lucas." The girl mumbled, barely holding back the tears, though the occasional one would escape every now and again. Alaina pulled him close, gently kissing him on the cheek. "Don't you ever think that I will forget about you." Alaina said, staring into his eyes. The girl then tightly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, before burying her face into his chest, the tears now streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3  Lucas and Alaina

This is actually a RP I'm apart of, and decided to share. You'll have to excuse any historical inaccuracies, we really did try!  
>The chapters will probably be short thanks to the fact that it IS a RP, and it's still going on.<p>

Also, because of this there will be a lot of jumping around as far as point of view goes.

I will not change anything about the way the others post, so you'll have to excuse errors of any kind.

**Summery: **The date is October 16th, 1940 and a draft has just begun for all able-bodied US men to join the fight of WWII. Along with the men, a request has been sent out for medics. Although at this time, men didn't like the idea of women working, yet alone being so close to the battle field, nurses are being drafted as well.

_Photos will be located on my profile soon_

Please enjoy! Feedback and reviews are loved!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucas<em>**.

Lucas' eyes fluttered closed on their own as her lips met his cheek. When she buried her face in his chest, he had to fight to keep his own eyes from watering. He wanted so badly to tell her that he loved her; that he had ever since that drugstore cowboy had asked her to go steady in high school. He hated how she looked at him, he knew then that it had to be him; that no other man would love her like he does.

"Im'a miss you 'Laina. More than ya' know." He laid his cheek on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her shaking frame. He would have to do what he always did - love her in silence. It wouldn't be fair to her, if he told her now. What kind of guy would he be if he confessed his love then went off to war - possibly his death? Not to mention, he wasn't sure how she felt about him. The two had always been close, but neither had thought to take their relationship farther - well, neither had been brave enough to.

"I wan'ed you ta' hear it from me. Jimmy Filks got drafted too. His ma works at th' hospital a few towns over, pretty high up. She say's they'll be draftin' nurses too." His brow furrowed at the thought of women so close to war. He didn't want to tell Alaina, but Jimmy's mom was high enough up to pull a few strings.

He had Alaina's name taken off the draft list.

He couldn't think of her in a war of any kind. He would miss her something fierce, but he wanted her safe. He might be in love with her, but he wanted her to live a long happy life, even if it wasn't with him. He wouldn't be completely alone though, he would have Jimmy. The two were high school friends that stayed in touch. Jimmy had always wanted to join the army, so the second he got the letter he phoned Lucas, spitting all kinds of nonsense about killing some Nazis. "But don' worry 'Laina. His ma tol' me you weren' on the draft list." This he could say convincingly because it was true... thanks to him.

**_Alaina._**

Lucas was trying his best to act like everything was fine. That this was not a big deal. He was being strong. She knew that she should not have been crying, but she couldn't help it. Alaina knew that there was now a chance that once Lucas leaves, he may not return. The girl did not know what she was going to do. This wasn't fair.

Of course, Lucas was more concerned about her, then he was himself. Even after just receiving such news. Alaina wiped her eyes, pulling back enough to look at him. "Lucas, I don't care about that." She shook her head lightly. "I'm not worried about me." Alaina told him. "You shouldn't worry about me either." The girl added, as she placed a hand on his face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. "Right now, I only care about you." Alaina told the boy, trying to fight back more tears as she looked at the face of her best friend. She leaned in closer, placing another kiss on his cheek, resting her face against his and embracing him in a hug once more.

**_Lucas_**.

It took all of Lucas' will power not to kiss her when she held his face. He wanted to so badly, even more so than usual. "I'll neve' stop worrien' 'bout you 'Laina..." He couldn't if he tried.

- Short Time Skip -

Lucas looked at the hospital doors with a frown. He disliked hospitals and disliked needles more. He looked back at the second piece of paper that came with his draft notice. It was a list of vaccines he would need to get. With a sigh, he took his hat off his head and walked into the main lobby of the hospital.

"Vaccinations?" An elder nurse sitting behind a large white desk seemed to have read his mind. Lucas mutely nodded, not feeling quite up to conversation. The old woman nodded towards a small packed sitting area where half a dozen men sat, all holding crumbled pieces of paper, their faces blank and worn.

It seemed like hours passed as he stared without seeing at the cold tile floor. He hoped to catch a glimpse of Alaina, but she was probably running around with the rest of the remaining nurses. While the men were to ship out in a week's time, the nurses were to leave in cycles. A good chunk of the hospital staff was taken by war, and the remaining few had their hands full.

"Lucas Bryce?" The same old woman called his name. Lucas stood, his suit jacket draped over one arm, his hat in his free hand. He followed the nurse to a small curtained off area. It was about the size of a small room and provided privacy.

Not too long after he took a seat on the thin cot, a familiar nurse walked in holding a rather large needle. Lucas gulped and smiled up at Alaina. At least she knew how much he hated needles. "'Laina, what're the chances." He smiled nervously and took off his button up shirt, exposing his arms and part of his chest. "Might as well ge'it over wit'."

**_Alaina_**.

Today was no different yesterday. Alaina was once again flooded with work as soon as she stepped into the hospital. This time, she was especially busy, spending a good chunk of the day just dealing with soon-to-be soldiers. That didn't even count the civilians already admitted to the hospital. Yet, there was no time for her to complain. She was now enjoying it. After all, if she reminded busy, she did not have time to think. When she did not have time to think, she would not start crying about Lucas.

After she was done preparing for the next patient, she walked back into the room, needle in hand. Though, who she saw made her nearly burst into tears. It had to be Lucas, didn't it? This may have sounded bad, but she did not want to see him. Not here. Alaina really did not want to be the one to 'prep' him for war. Sadly, it was to late, he had already seen her, and she couldn't just walk out. She did not want to make this harder on him then it already was. "Lucas." She smiled a forced smile. Obviously still hurt by everything that was going on, but was trying her best to put up a facade.

Seeing the boy unbutton his shirt and take it off, Alaina could feel her face heat up. What in the world was he doing? Alaina always knew that Lucas stayed in rather good condition, but...she really had not paid much attention to just how in shape he was until now. Noticing that she was staring, she looked away for a moment. Trying her best not to stare, she tried to focus on his face. "Lucas, drop your pants." She said to him, while fighting the urge to let her eyes wander.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4  Lucas and Alaina

This is actually a RP I'm apart of, and decided to share. You'll have to excuse any historical inaccuracies, we really did try!  
>The chapters will probably be short thanks to the fact that it IS a RP, and it's still going on.<p>

Also, because of this there will be a lot of jumping around as far as point of view goes.

I will not change anything about the way the others post, so you'll have to excuse errors of any kind.

**Summery: **The date is October 16th, 1940 and a draft has just begun for all able-bodied US men to join the fight of WWII. Along with the men, a request has been sent out for medics. Although at this time, men didn't like the idea of women working, yet alone being so close to the battle field, nurses are being drafted as well.

_Photos will be located on my profile soon_

Please enjoy! Feedback and reviews are loved!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucas<em>**.

Lucas stared at Alaina with a mixture of shock and confusion. Surly she couldn't mean-. No. Lucas refused to believe it. Alaina was a lady above all else... still, the mixture of her words combined with the nurses outfit had an undesired effect on his body. Luckily for Lucas, the needle she was currently holding stopped it. His eyes focused in on the needle and he understood. He had heard about some shots being administered in the hind regions, but... Sweet Jesus... Surly the realization showed on his face.

He didn't want Alaina to be the one to give him the shot anymore. He would even prefer the old desk nurse with the shaking hands and loose grip. He couldn't let his thoughts show on his face however. They were both adults, perfectly capable of being able to... administer a vaccination. He couldn't let her know just how uncomfortable it made him.

He caught her eyes, holding her gaze as he stood and discarded his shirt onto the old cot. He reached for his belt, not breaking eye contact with her. If he could just focus on her eyes, he wouldn't have to think about what he was doing. It was somehow erotic and awkward at the same time, and he prayed she felt even a fraction of what he did. He couldn't bring himself to talk, and noticed that she hadn't really said much either.

Finally turning his gaze from her, he unzipped the fly of his pants. Taking a deep breath he leaned forward on the little stand by the bed reaching back to expose his backside to his childhood friend and woman he was in love with. The only comfort Lucas got out of the situation was the knowledge that they had been friends so long, this wouldn't change anything between them... he hoped it wouldn't.

**_Alaina_**.

Catching the look on Lucas's face, she had no idea how he was feeling. Maybe she should have better explained what was about to happen. Though, Lucas could not have been thinking something else, could he? No, not her Lucas. He was just confused about where the shot was going to be administered. Yes. That had to be it.

Once the boy began doing as he was told, Alaina had to struggle not look. Gosh, she felt like she was in a war as well. First, she had to fight back tears. Now, she had to fight the urge not to look. After all, Alaina did not want Lucas thinking less of her because she accidentally stared. The girl was not promiscuous. So, Alaina did not break eye contact with him. Not until the boy finally undressed a little and turned around. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she had to try and remain as professional as possible. Yet, why was this so difficult? It was only Lucas. Her best friend! Looking back to the boy, she saw his now exposed backside, and once again, her blush appeared. The reason it was so difficult, was because it was Lucas.

Clearing her throat, she was going to try and talk to him just as she does all of the other patients. Clearing her throat, she tried her best to go into nurse mode. "Okay, Lucas, we will be through quickly, don't worry." Hesitantly, the girl began to swab alcohol on the area of the shot. Despite knowing him for so long, she had never seen him so...exposed. Once she was done prepping the area, she spoke again. "This won't even..." Quickly administrating the shot, she finished her sentence. "...hurt at all."

Disposing of the needle, she sighed. "All done, Luke." She told him, with a smile. Clearing her throat again, she was relieved that the whole ordeal was over. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" That was such a lie, but there was no way she was going to even suggest that to Lucas.

**_Lucas_**.

Lucas felt his breath catch as she swabbed the area. Something about having her so close to him - it messed with his mind in the worst way. He closed his eyes as she began to speak. This was Alaina, his Laina. He would enjoy this time with her, awkward as it was, because he would be briefed all week. He would be stuck in rooms learning about different weapons and how to use them. He's heard stories about informational videos that really make it real... but to him, here with Laina, it already felt- "Ouch!" He hissed when she said it wasn't that bad. She was a little liar.

-A Few Days Later-

Lucas smiled at Alaina as he pushed her on the old swing at the park. The two frequently visited the park when they were younger, and always found themselves back there. Their town had been quiet lately, most of the soldiers having already been shipped out. Lucas thought about his own uniform hanging in his closet back home.

He and Alaina had spent the day together, but now he felt like they had to talk about the one subject they had been avoiding. Carefully, he stopped the swing and walked around to sit in front of her, not caring if his pants were getting dirty. "I'm bein' shipped out t'morrow 'Laina. By noon I'll be on a train headin' for Georgia. From there, they're flyin' us to Europe." He took her hands in his, choosing to instead focus on them instead of her face.

Eventually he couldn't help but look up and meet her eyes. This could be the last time he's ever alone with her... "'Laina ... I l-" He cut himself off. He couldn't, wouldn't do that to her. "I'm gonna' miss you so much. Make sur' if you fin' that big cheese while Ima'way, you let him know that I have'ta approve him firs'." He could hear his own voice getting thicker with the amount of emotion behind his words.

Defeated, he stood and pulled Alaina to her feet. He pulled her tiny frame against his body so tightly, he was sure she would have trouble breathing. In a move unlike himself, Lucas placed a kiss at her temple. He had always refrained from kissing her anywhere, fearing he wouldn't stop there._ I love you 'Laina..._

**_Alaina_**.

Today was the last day that she would get to spend with Lucas for a long time. Obviously, she was going to enjoy every minute of it. The two of them spent the entire day together, reminiscing and talking about anything other than what was bothering them the most. Alaina knew that they couldn't avoid it forever, so, once Lucas had sat down in front of her and took her hands, she knew what he was about to say. Glancing away for a moment, she didn't look at him until he began speaking. As he explained his schedule, she felt a bit of guilt wash over her.

Then, the guy started talking about her finding a man. Why did he keep saying things like that? Still, she couldn't look away from him. Then, before knew it, the pulled had pulled her into a tight hug. Wrapping her arms around him, she returned the hug. However, what happened next was unexpected. Lucas had never kissed Alaina. Ever. In response, the girl tightened her grip around him as well, not wanting to let go. Again, she could feel her eyes begin to water.

He most likely would have wanted to her to promise she would be there tomorrow to see him off. Alaina could not make a promise like that if she could not keep it.

The girl felt horrible at the fact that she was keeping such a big secret from him. Yet, she couldn't tell him. It would do nothing but cause him unnecessary concern. After all, as far as he knew, she was going to stay back here, at home, where everything was safe. Of course, Alaina would not be able to do that. She was going to do her part in this war as well.

Alaina was scheduled to leave tonight, unfortunately. It wasn't that she did not want to go, it was just, she would not be able to see Lucas for his departure. She truly hoped that when she doesn't arrive that he does not think that she didn't care enough to show up. It was just the opposite. Sadly, there was nothing she could do about it. Alaina could have told him about what was going on, but as mentioned before, that was also not an option. She did not want to burden him with worry. He had enough things to worry about. Whether it was or not, Alaina thought what she was doing was the best choice.

"Lucas, you come back home to me safely, you hear?" She said, her eyes red, as she looked up at him. "I'll always be thinking about you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	5. Book 1 Chapter 5  Lucas and Alaina

This is actually a RP I'm apart of, and decided to share. You'll have to excuse any historical inaccuracies, we really did try!  
>The chapters will probably be short thanks to the fact that it IS a RP, and it's still going on.<p>

Also, because of this there will be a lot of jumping around as far as point of view goes.

I will not change anything about the way the others post, so you'll have to excuse errors of any kind.

**Summery: **The date is October 16th, 1940 and a draft has just begun for all able-bodied US men to join the fight of WWII. Along with the men, a request has been sent out for medics. Although at this time, men didn't like the idea of women working, yet alone being so close to the battle field, nurses are being drafted as well.

_Photos will be located on my profile soon_

Please enjoy! Feedback and reviews are loved!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
><strong><em>Lucas<em>**.

Lucas held his sobbing mother against his chest, not even caring that she was getting makeup on his uniform. Several other soldiers stood nearby in similar positions. For what must have been the tenth time, Lucas' eyes scanned the crowed... She wasn't going to show... The thought hit him right in the gut, practically knocking the wind out of him. Behind him, over the sobs and words of love, Lucas could hear the train whistle sound.

"I gotta go ma." Lucas said with a fake smile as he released his mother. Taking a step towards the train, he felt a large hand clip his shoulder.

"Lucas Bryce! I was wonderin' when I'd be seein' you!" Jimmy, unlike all the other soldiers, was smiling widely. "Ya' can share a compartmen' with me!" Jimmy was just as tall as Lucas, but his frame was decidedly lankier. He had dark mused hair, that had been cut shorter just for the occasion. His eyes were dark and hooded, making him appear as if he were always tired.

Lucas again forced a smile as he was practically dragged onto the train. As they sat by a window, his eyes scanned the crowed. Still no Alaina... If Jimmy noticed his discomfort, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, the younger male hung his head out of the window, shouting at his mother and sisters - claiming he would be coming back a hero. Lucas spared his own mother a glance, but she was wrapped in the arms of her best friend Margret Beech. Lucas supposed it was for the best, he probably looked scared at the moment anyway.

As the train pulled out of the station, Lucas watched the platform shrink, the people become faceless and the home he once knew disappear for what could be the last time. The moment Jimmy closed the window, he was talking ten miles an hour. "So Luke, did ya' evea' ask that dame'o yours ta' go steady?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at the bluntness of the question, but Jimmy must have taken that as confusion. "Ya' know th' one wit' the nice gams."

Lucas scoffed at his friend. "No Jimm' I couldn' do that ta' her... we might not be goin' back, an' I won' be ruinin' her life like tha'." Jimmy stared at him a moment, as if trying to process what he had just said.

"Ya' know, I was pretty sweet on 'er too. Maybe when I get back, I'll ask 'er ta be my wife." He gave Lucas a taunting smile, causing the older males jaw to clench. "There! Right there! That Luke is yer' war face! Ya' need to remember tha' you're fightin' fer her! As long as ya' fight fer her Luke, you'll make it home." Lucas blinked at his friend. Had Jimmy actually just helped him? "Tell ya' what Luke, th' one tha' makes it back alive get's to ask 'Laina to be 'is wife." ...maybe not.

It was on the plane that Lucas finally got some peace and quiet. Most of the other men fell asleep, but it was next to a snoring Jimmy that Lucas got seated. At least they were in it together, having came from the same area. Pulling out some paper, he began writing his first letter to Alaina.  
><em><br>Dearest Alaina,_

I want to start off by saying I'm not mad at you for not showing up at the train station. If the situation were reversed, I don't think I could have shown up either. Ha! Wouldn't that be a sight? A man waving a woman off to a war! I know it sounds impossible, but I miss you already... I hope you'll write back, even if it's just your hand writing, it would make me feel closer to home.  
>I feel like there's so much I wanted to say before I left, but didn't have the nerve to... I promise you when I get back, I'll tell you everything. I've decided to be the best fighter I can be Laina. Not just for me, or our home, but for you and ma, and so many others.<br>I understand that this is hard on you too, but please... write me back?

Take care Laina,  
>Lucas<p>

Folding the letter neatly in his pocket, Lucas closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Lucas!" Jimmy called from his place in line three people in front of him. The dark haired male let the other two cut, allowing them off the plane quicker. "I want ya' ta' know that even if yer' guardian angel was lookin' out fer' ya', this doesn't change our deal!" He gave Lucas a secretive smile that made the older male's eyebrows raise. "What are ya' goin' on a'bou?" Jimmy's smile widened as he steered Lucas to the doorway of the plane, pointing a finger at the bottom of the steps. Lucas' eyes followed the digit, only to freeze when he saw it... saw her.

"'Laina..." He breathed her name as he dropped his dufflebag, slowly walking down the steps. A hundred thoughts seemed to run through his head at once: Why was she here?.. She obviously enlisted anyway... Why didn't she tell him? Because he would have stopped her... "'Laina." He couldn't believe that she was there in front of him. She would be with him the whole time, and as nervous as it made him to have her here, he found himself exceptionally happy. All of the emotions he had felt beforehand mixed with the new onslaught of emotions were too much for him to take. He couldn't stop himself anymore. So, threading his fingers through her hair, he gently pulled her face towards his own, kissing her instantly. Wrapping his free arm around her tiny waist, he continued to kiss her, ignoring the cheers of the soldiers behind him, and the flashing of a nearby camera.

**_Alaina_**.

Alaina had arrived a few hours earlier. Though, each time a plane had arrived with more recruits, she made sure to be there to greet them. Well, not them, really. She was waiting for someone. Anyone could tell that she waiting for someone if they had seen her anxious manners and her disappointment when each plane had emptied one after the other. She was starting to wonder if he might have gotten shipped somewhere else. Alaina should have guessed that would be her luck. Still, another plane would be arriving soon. Maybe this would be the one?

Watching as the young men began to step out of the plane, the girl became antsy, searching for a familiar face. However, as more and more men left the plane, she was starting to lose hope that Lucas was on board. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, she looked to the ground, deciding she should get back to work. Perhaps he would be on the next one. As she began to turn and walk away, she gave one last look. Apparently, Alaina had a bit more luck than she first thought.

Seeing his expression, the girl could not place his emotion. He was probably upset with her. Upset that she didn't seem him off. Upset that she was here. Upset that she never told him that she enlisted. Upset that she didn't tell him when she was leaving. Alaina really felt bad for it. He must have felt so hurt when he realized that she was not going to be there as he boarded the train. The girl wouldn't blame him if he had a few choice words for her for everything she did. Once he stopped in front of her, she looked into his eyes. "Lucas I..." Alaina stopped in mid sentence, as Lucas ran his hands through her hair, before pulling her into a kiss. He had given her the complete opposite reaction then what she had been expecting. Not that she was complaining.

Placing one hand on his cheek, the other rested on his chest as she returned the kiss. When the two finally broke the kiss, she looked up at the boy, a small smile on her face. "I thought you would be mad me..." Alaina confessed, still taken back by such a kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	6. Book 1 Chapter 6  Lucas and Alaina

This is actually a RP I'm apart of, and decided to share. You'll have to excuse any historical inaccuracies, we really did try!  
>The chapters will probably be short thanks to the fact that it IS a RP, and it's still going on.<p>

Also, because of this there will be a lot of jumping around as far as point of view goes.

I will not change anything about the way the others post, so you'll have to excuse errors of any kind.

**Summery: **The date is October 16th, 1940 and a draft has just begun for all able-bodied US men to join the fight of WWII. Along with the men, a request has been sent out for medics. Although at this time, men didn't like the idea of women working, yet alone being so close to the battle field, nurses are being drafted as well.

_Photos will be located on my profile soon_

Please enjoy! Feedback and reviews are loved!

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>****_Lucas_**.

Lucas took her elbow and ushered her to the side, allowing the others to pass. "Oh 'Laina, I'm furious." He laughed and shook his head. He wanted to be mad at her, but couldn't bring himself to. Pulling her against his chest, he smiled into the crown of her hair.

"I wanna' be mad at you 'Laina, but I'm so glad you're here." He pulled away enough to see her face, staring into her eyes before placing another, sweeter kiss against her lips. "I wan'ed ta' tell you b'for I left, but it seemed like the wrong time." He rested his forehead against hers as he held her body to his. It would be scandalous, if not for the privacy stepping away from the plane had given them. Opening his eyes, he smiled at her and ran a thumb over her cheek, cupping her face with his hand. "I've been sweet on ya' fer a while 'Laina. I don' think there was a time that I didn' love ya'."

Lucas still wasn't completely sure about how she felt, but she had kissed him back, and that had to mean something. He was upset that she was in the situation she was, and he couldn't help but feel responsible for it. Still, he was glad she was there. He didn't realize until the train was pulling away from the station just how much he would miss her.

He wanted to stay there with her, to find out if she loved him back, even a little, but he knew their time was limited. Hands on training would be held for the soldiers the following day, and they could be sent into battle at any moment. He didn't want to think about the war going on around them, or how they would both be risking their lives in one way or another. All he wanted to think about was the woman he loved in his arms.

**_Alaina_**.

Alaina was so glad to see Lucas so happy. When he pulled her aside to a more private location, she smiled at him allowing him to pull her into another hug. Resting her head on his chest.

Whenever he told her that he was glad she was there, she couldn't help but smile back at him. Returning the second kiss he had given her, a small blush on her face. Listening to his next words, she looked back up at him when he placed a hand on her face. "Tell me what?" She asked, placing a hand on his hand that was cupping her face. That he had feelings for her? He really did not have to tell her. She had figured that out by now. But, when he answered, it was more than that. He said he loved her. Her blush grew more evident, upon hearing these words. "Lucas..." Alaina looked away for a moment, then back to Lucas. The girl, pulled him close but stopped, giving the moment a pause, she looked into his eyes. She then was the one who gave the boy a passionate kiss.

Retreating only enough to allow herself to speak, she looked at Lucas. "...I love you too." The girl whispered staring at the boy before she pressed her lips against his once again. Alaina knew this was probably terribly un-lady like but for at for right now, she didn't care. She was going live in the moment and enjoy this time with Lucas. The love of her life.

If there was anything she was going to complain about, it was that they had not told each other had they felt sooner.

**_Lucas_**.

- A Few Days Later -

Lucas cursed as his foot hit the edge of the bed frame. Before the war, Lucas had cursed a grand total of three times, and never in front of a lady. Sharing a bunk with Jimmy and two other equally crude soldiers had left him a little rough around the edges. Of course, he never used such language in front of Alaina.

"Keep it down Bryce." Jimmy groaned as he rolled over in his cot next to Lucas'. "If yer' gonna sneak out ta'see that girl'a yers, at leas' be quiet when ya' get back." It was true, Lucas had sneaked out to see Alaina, just as he had the previous night, and the one before that. If the commanding officers ever found out, they would be in a mess of trouble, but it was the only time they had alone. In fact, several of the men had started a pool of either when they would get caught, or get engaged. It didn't surprise Lucas to know that Jimmy had started it. Lucas didn't like having to sneak around to see Alaina, but he needed to see her. Several units had been deployed over the last few days, always coming back worn at least one man short. Alaina had her hands full, and Lucas knew the war was taking its toll on her as well as the other medics.

Lucas had opened his mouth to reply to his childhood friend when a large unforgiving - yet familiar siren blared through the silence of the night. Every man in his tent awoke, sitting rod straight as they listened. "Unit six! Report for deployment immediately!" The second lutenit's voice boomed over the siren. Jimmy and Lucas exchanged a look. That was their unit. In the semi-dark, the men dressed as Lucas stood there. He wanted to say goodbye to Alaina, knowing there was a chance he could die, but he knew there was no time.

Before he could really comprehend getting on the truck and driving to the point of fighting, Lucas heard gun shots. The next thing he knew, he was laying belly-down in a fox hole next to Jimmy and three other men. The lutenit shouted orders from somewhere, but thanks to the cover of night, Lucas could not see him. Bullets rained down around them, screams - some of pain - shortly following. Everything was in chaos when Lucas peaked over the edge of his cover to shoot at the enemy Nazis. He didn't stay up long enough to see if he hit his mark, but prayed he did. Next to him, Jimmy swore loudly and cradled his hand to his chest. Lucas didn't see what had happened, by Jimmy's pinky was bent at an odd angle.

The fighting continued, bodies from both sides littering the ground. Eventually, the German's retreated, leaving unit six three men short and beat up. Lucas only received minor injuries such as scraped on his arms from crawling to a safe area and a shallow cut on his cheek from a rogue shard of something. All in all, he was okay, and for that he was thankful. An on-site medic took the names of the injured and dead, quickly running ahead of them to get that list to the medic tent back at base. Since Lucas' injuries were practically nothing compared to the others, his name was not taken.

When he got back to camp, he sat outside the medic tent, half waiting to be treated, half waiting for Alaina. He needed to see her. After seeing men die - his friends die - he needed to see her. Lucas had never seen a man die before, and it chilled him to his core. It could have easily been him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tent. Alaina would be busy with those who sustained serious injuries. Jimmy had broken a finger, so he was one of the few inside the tent at the moment. He didn't know if it was the stress, or the limited sleep, but Lucas soon drifted off where he sat.

**_Alaina_**.

Work at home was nothing compared to how much she was working here. Never again would she complain about her old hospital in Tennessee. Here, it felt like you were literally working nonstop throughout the day. At least back home, you could get a chance to relax for a moment. Here, that was not the case. As soon as you thought you were making some lead way in treating the soldiers, more of the wounded would be brought in. Still, Alaina never openly complained. She did enlist for this. She had to deal with it.

Finishing up treating another soldier, she sighed. "Alright, your done. Someone will be in later to check on you." Alaina said to the guy, as she gave him a warm smile. Alaina always tried to be as comforting as possible. Especially to those that came in looking so terrified, realizing that war wasn't as glamorous as they had first thought. Wiping her forehead with the back of her arm, the girl sighed once more.

Was she actually going to get some time to rest? Nope. Another unit had came in. Unit 6. Looking at the list, the girl was immediately scared, as she quickly scanned the vertical line of names. Spotting a familiar name only increased her anxiety. Jimmy Filks. Of course Alaina knew Jimmy. You couldn't know Lucas and not know Jimmy.

Quickly going through the names, she did not see Lucas's name. He was okay? Despite his name not being on the list, Alaina was still filled with worry and she wouldn't feel better until she actually saw him.

Then there was Jimmy, his name was on the list, and she needed to find out what his status was. "Alaina, we need your help over here." She heard another medic call, snapping the girl from her thoughts. Rushing over to help, Alaina tried her best, but her mind was obviously distracted. It didn't really effective her work, only caused her more worry.

After she was done helping with that, she began to ask the other medics about Jimmy. After the third nurse she asked, she finally got an answer on him. "Oh, yeah. I actually just got through treating him. He had a broken bone and some scratches, but other then that he is okay." Alaina felt a huge amount of relief. "That's good to hear." Smiling a bit, though she was still anxious to find Lucas. "Alaina, I'm sure he is fine." The other nurse said, obviously seeing the concern on the other girl's face. "If he wasn't on the list, then there should be nothing to worry about."

"Alaina." She suddenly heard her name being called again, but this time from another nurse that she had befriended over the time she here. Actually, Alaina had come to befriend a lot of the nurses here. This one, though, had helped cover for her so she could go see Lucas. "Could you go see a soldier outside. He has a few minor scratches that need to be treated. He is the one leaning on the tent. You will recognize him" Back to work. "Of course." Alaina answered, gathering the necessary equipment. "Thank you." She thanked the nurse who gave her information on Jimmy and tried to comfort her on Lucas.

Despite the comfort, Alaina knew that the only way to feel better was if she saw Lucas with her own eyes. Walking outside the tent, she looked for the soldier that was mentioned. Spotting a figure not to far away, she approached the wounded man. However, as she got closer, she immediately knew who it was. "Lu-" Alaina cut herself off, noticing that he had drifted to sleep. That's what she meant by 'recognizing the soldier'. Apparently her friend had helped her out once again. Alaina really needed to thank the girl. "Lucas..." She whispered, trying to wake the boy, but not wanting to startle him either.

"Lucas." She said again, a little louder this time. Taking a moment to look him over. His face was smudged with dirt and grim, and his hair was matted down with sweat. A frown had crossed her face, seeing the cut on his cheek, as well as the now dried blood trail that it had left. Her poor baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	7. Book 1 Chapter 7  Lucas and Alaina

This is actually a RP I'm apart of, and decided to share. You'll have to excuse any historical inaccuracies, we really did try!  
>The chapters will probably be short thanks to the fact that it IS a RP, and it's still going on.<p>

Also, because of this there will be a lot of jumping around as far as point of view goes.

I will not change anything about the way the others post, so you'll have to excuse errors of any kind.

**Summery: **The date is October 16th, 1940 and a draft has just begun for all able-bodied US men to join the fight of WWII. Along with the men, a request has been sent out for medics. Although at this time, men didn't like the idea of women working, yet alone being so close to the battle field, nurses are being drafted as well.

_Photos will be located on my profile soon_

Please enjoy! Feedback and reviews are loved!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
><strong><em>Lucas<em>**.

Hearing someone call his name, Lucas' eyes fluttered open. His lids were heavy, protesting against the movement. He couldn't help but give Alaina a small smile when her face came into focus. "I was wonderin' when I'd be seein' you." He mumbled as he reached a hand out to stroke her cheek. "So, I've 'ad a swell night. What about you Darlin'?" He asked hoping she wasn't too worn out. Then he remembered that Jimmy had also been hurt. "How's Jimm'?"

As if he had been waiting for his name, Jimmy strolled out of the tent, his hand in his pocket with his wrapped pinky hanging out. He looked the picture of ease as he strolled up to the couple, a lazy smile on his face. "What's buzzin', cousin?" He asked looking between Alaina and Lucas. "I'm not interruptin' anythin' am I?" His smile widened to show that he indeed knew he had been interrupting. He took one look at Lucas' glare and threw his head back in laughter. "Ya' should'a seen him out there 'Laina! He was like one'a them wild bears ya' hear about! I swear I saw 'im take out ten Nazi's wit' his own hands!" Lucas rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious exaggeration. "We'll I'd love ta' stay an' chat wit' ya', but I 'ave a feelin' I'm not welcome." With a wink, Jimmy turned his feet in the opposite direction and headed back to their tent.

Shaking his head, Lucas winced as the cut on his cheek reopened. He turned her eyes back to Alaina and cupped her cheek again. "Hope I didn' worry you too much." He gave her a half smile and brought her lips to his own. He closed his eyes as his mouth covered hers. He didn't know how he went so long without kissing her, when it seems the two can't go more than a few hours. He smiled as he pulled away from the kiss, remembering the letter that he had gotten from his mother earlier that day.  
><em><br>Dear Lucas,_

I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear about you and Alaina! Her mother is just as excited. In fact she even got out her old wedding dress! You better make an honest woman out of her Lucas!  
>Your father - bless his soul - would be so proud of you! He used to watch you two play, and swear that one day that girl would be his daughter. I miss you so much Lucas. Try to be safe and come back to all of us in one piece. I'm sorry this letter is short, but not much has changed around here. We're all just hoping and praying for the day ya'll come home.<p>

Love you,  
>Mom<p>

**_Alaina_**.

Whenever Lucas started to wake, a small appeared on her face, which only grew once Lucas smiled as well. "I could say the same for you." Alaina said, feeling much more at ease once he reached out and caressed her cheek. The girl only smiled as he described his night. "I've had better, Lucas." She answered, another smile appearing on her face. Truly grateful that she was able to see Lucas again. When he asked about Jimmy, she started to answer, but was cut off by the one that was mentioned.

As he described the war story, she laughed lightly. Jimmy had always been a joker. Giving him a small wave, as he left as quickly as he arrived, she turned her attention back to Lucas. "I always knew you were hard-boiled." The girl joked, scooting a closer to Lucas.

Automatically closing her eyes as Lucas kissed her, she only answered once he finished the kiss. "Lucas, you had me terribly worried." She answered truthfully, as she reached up to touch his hand. Of course, it was not his fault and she didn't blame him for it. "But, after hearing Jimmy's story, I guess I don't have to worry as much." Alaina joked once more. "I missed you, Lucas." The girl whispered, as she leaned in and kissed him.

After the kiss, Alaina then took a look at his cheek, frowning slightly. "You look so worn out." Running a hand through his hair. "Now, just relax, and I'll take care of you, okay?" She told him, as she gently placed a hand on his leg. "I'll try not to take long, so you can get back and get some rest." Alaina said. "I have to clean up this cut first." She explained, even though she knew Lucas would have already known this by now. Damping a cloth, the girl began her work. Wiping around the cut first, she cleaned off the dirt, grim, and dried blood. Then, with a clean piece of cloth, she gently cleaned the wound, before dabbing it with some alcohol. "Sorry." Alaina apologized, knowing that it would sting.

The girl was always gentle with her patients, but with Lucas, she was especially careful. This reason why should be obvious. Once the cut was cleaned, she touched his chin lightly, turning his hand a bit as she further examined the wound. Making sure that he didn't have any shards of anything or dirt left in the wound. Not seeing anything, the cut begin to bleed once more, grabbing another cloth she pressed it against his face. "It's not to bad. The only reason it keeps bleeding is because your face has a lot of blood vessels." Alaina explained to the boy. Applying pressure a few more moments, she removed the cloth and tilted his head a bit more in one direction, then the other, searching for any more scrapes or cuts. Nothing, but some more dirt, grim and a bit of missed dried blood.

"How do you still look so keen, even though you are covered in dirt?" Alaina asked with a smile. Grabbing another piece of cloth, Alaina poured some water over this one as well, as she began wiping off his face. This did not take her long either and in no time, she had cleaned off his face. Once she was finished, she reached for his hand taking it in hers, as she intertwined their fingers.

Looking back up to him, she hated this. Knowing that he was going to have to go through this again and again and again for god knows how long. She really wished there was something more that she could do. But there wasn't. Alaina couldn't really go off and fight in the war. She wasn't even sure if she would even be able to really comfort him, since she had no idea what it was like out there on the battlefield. The girl had seen first hand at the toll it took on the soldiers though, and that was the last thing she wanted for Lucas. "My Lucas, I'm so sorry you have to go through this." She began, bringing him close so she could rest her forehead against his. "I love you so much." Alaina added, before placing another kiss on his lips.

Pulling back at bit, she looked at the cut. It should be fine now, but she was still going to place a small bandage over the cut. As she covered it with the bandaged, she ran her thumb over it, smiling back at him. "There." Placing her hand on his leg. "Do you have any other scrapes you need me to take a look at?" Alaina asked, trying to make their time last as long as possible, but at the same time, wanting him to be able to go and rest. She knew she was probably being selfish for trying to keep him, but she couldn't help it, Alaina had never been so worried in her life.

**_Lucas_**.

Lucas felt bad that the war was taking such a toll on Alaina. He didn't want her to be stressed or worried, but that unavoidable when it came to war. He let out a small chuckle as she called him hard-boiled. He was anything but. "I swear, you're in cahoots with Jimmy when it comes ta' embarrassin' me." He gave her a small smile.

He watched her as she went to work. She was so beautiful and graceful as she worked, it was like she was made to be a nurse. Her eyes were soft yet focused, even when he winced from the alcohol. He couldn't help but let one of his hands drift to her waist. It was like he needed to be touching her, or she might disappear. When she said he still looked keen, he wanted to disagree, but knew fighting with Laina is pointless. She always won anyway. Instead he settled for watching her, his thumb drawing small circles on her side.

When she asked if he had any other scrapes, Lucas just smiled at her. "Nothin' that can't wait." He said as he pulled her onto his lap, not caring who saw. "I love you 'Laina." He mumbled before kissing her. His mother was right, he would have to make an honest woman out of her. It might be selfish of him, but if anything were to happen to him, he'd want her to have his last name. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder before resting his forehead there, his arms tightening around her waist. He was awfully tired, but wasn't quite ready to leave her just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	8. Book 2 Chapter 1  Stella and Jimmy

This is actually a RP I'm apart of, and decided to share. You'll have to excuse any historical inaccuracies, we really did try!  
>The chapters will probably be short thanks to the fact that it IS a RP, and it's still going on.<p>

Also, because of this there will be a lot of jumping around as far as point of view goes.

I will not change anything about the way the others post, so you'll have to excuse errors of any kind.

**Summery: **The date is October 16th, 1940 and a draft has just begun for all able-bodied US men to join the fight of WWII. Along with the men, a request has been sent out for medics. Although at this time, men didn't like the idea of women working, yet alone being so close to the battle field, nurses are being drafted as well.

_Photos will be located on my profile soon_

Please enjoy! Feedback and reviews are loved!

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**  
><strong><em>Stella. <em>**

Stella silently slipped back into her dress, taking the time to adjust every little fold. Her face was blank, emotionless, even though inside she was everything but. She was starting to really hate what she was doing, but that was okay. Self-loathing was just something that came along with the job. And that's what she considered it, even though the only thing she got paid with was company, and occasionally pleasure. Slowly she reached into her bag and pulled out a small mirror, and reapplied her makeup. Rouge. Red lipstick. Eye liner. She stood and adjusted her nylons. If it wasn't for that fact that everyone knew what she was there for, she would look like quite the classy lady.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she slid her bag over her shoulder and left the tent without a single glance at the sleeping man on the cot. His face would more than likely blend into her memory with the rest of them. Her black heels made very little sound as she made her way through camp. People were finally starting to settle down, but the look of fear was familiar on everyone's faces. Good men died today. She acted cold, and despite what the flyers said, she cared, and she was there to service these men. Sometimes all they wanted was conversation, and that was fine with her. More often than not, they needed some... release.

Subconsciously, her eyes were scanning for a specific someone. She hated to admit it, but she cared about the idiot. An old friend from her past. Their paths had crossed after ten years of no contact, and she felt in her gut there was a reason. She just wasn't sure what that reason was, yet. But she had recognized him instantly when she had seen him. They used to play together after school, when their parents worked together. Now they were older, and played together in very different ways. But... she didn't see him, and her heart was pounding. He was the only connection to her past and her family. He had been deployed today... She hadn't heard until it was too late. Walking in a deliberately slow pace, she made her way to his tent. She needed to see his smile.

**_Jimmy_**.

Jimmy laid on his bed, his arms folded behind his head. The tent was empty after the excitement of the evening. Two of his bunk mates had been sent to the infirmary with minor wounds, and Lucas was no doubt still chatting up his girl. Jimmy hated to admit it, but war made him lonely. He wanted to go back a hero, a man that any woman would be happy to have as a husband. Jimmy was good looking enough to not have many problem as far as the opposite sex went, but he wanted to make a name for himself. He wanted his mama to be proud of him, and his little sister Abby-Beth to look up to him. He had never been good at much, choosing to work instead of really paying attention in school. Fighting was something Jimmy could do however, and he could do it well.

He had never been quite as charming as Lucas, but he was a good friend, loyal and determined... Great, I'ma dog... Jimmy thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. He didn't have anymore time for self pity, because the flap of his tent was pulled open. Sitting slowly, Jimmy watched the familiar figure step into his tent. He wondered when he'd be seeing her. Truth was he had been thinking about her since they got back. "Stella." He simply said her name as he stood, shoving his hands in his pocket. He ignored the strain on his reset bones and lazily closed the distance between them.

"Miss me?" He gave her a lazy smile and brought his hand up to play with her hair. the dark color against the white of his bandaged finger held his attention as he played with the ends. "Hope ya' weren' worrin' yer' pretty little head off 'bout me... As ya' can see, I'm jus' fine." He gave her a wider smile this time, his fingers drifting to her neck and collarbone. He didn't use her as the others did, he had a heart. He just happened to love the feel of her skin under his fingertips. Again, he trailed them lightly over the slope of her neck, watching as the skin rose under his caress.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	9. Book 2 Chapter 2  Stella and Jimmy

This is actually a RP I'm apart of, and decided to share. You'll have to excuse any historical inaccuracies, we really did try!  
>The chapters will probably be short thanks to the fact that it IS a RP, and it's still going on.<p>

Also, because of this there will be a lot of jumping around as far as point of view goes.

I will not change anything about the way the others post, so you'll have to excuse errors of any kind.

**Summery: **The date is October 16th, 1940 and a draft has just begun for all able-bodied US men to join the fight of WWII. Along with the men, a request has been sent out for medics. Although at this time, men didn't like the idea of women working, yet alone being so close to the battle field, nurses are being drafted as well.

_Photos will be located on my profile soon_

Please enjoy! Feedback and reviews are loved!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stella<em>**.

Stella took a deep breath as she stood outside his tent. If he was there, then she would have to go on as if nothing had happened. If his bed was empty... then she would have to accept that there really wasn't anything worth living for in this world. She closed her eyes for a moment and pulled back the flap of his tent and stepped inside. Her eyes fell on him immediately. He was perfect. The kind of man she'd want to settle down with, if she ever wanted to settle down. But she didn't. Wouldn't. She smiled seductively as she slunk over to his bed, sitting on the edge.

Her eyes closed as his fingers went through her hair and over her skin. She shivered; he was the only one that made her feel like... like a person. Sure, not all of the soldiers were dogs. Some were kind. But most just wanted some action, action she was more than happy to give. She was okay with being a piece of meat for the troops. It was a warped sense of patriotism. She finally opened her eyes and stared at him with a smirk on her cherry red lips. "Now why would I worry my pretty lil' head over you? You'll never go away if you wanted to." He knew better to take her seriously. Most people thought she was a bit cold-hearted, but she wasn't, at least not when it came to Jimmy.

When her mother died when she was little they moved away, and she never saw him again. At least, until he got drafted and stepped off that plane. She had already been there. Influenza had taken her little brother... the one person she loved more than anything in this world. She didn't know how to deal with the grief, and then all this war nonsense came about. And then her father got drafted. The idea of getting a job at home and sitting, waiting for a letter didn't appeal to her... so she went away too. Doing her part by doing the only thing she knew she could do right. Well, truth was, she dreamed of being a singer. The girl had a brilliant set of pipes, but there was no place for that dream in her life.

Stella leaned on one arm and tossed her hair back. She noticed Jimmy's finger, but she said nothing. If a hurt hand was the worst injury he had received, he was lucky. Their time might be limited, and she wasn't going to dwell on things she couldn't help. "And yes, I suppose I missed you." She leaned her head down and brushed her cheek against his hand. His touch was warm, and she was looking forward to falling into his arms again for the night. He was his favorite regular, after all.

**_Jimmy_**.

Jimmy smiled when she said she missed him. "Well then, I s'pose I missed ya' too." Jimmy mumbled as he cupped her neck. He kissed her gently, his thumb tracing the slope of her neck. He loved her neck, it was his favorite quality about her. It was long and slender, the slope making it appear graceful and gentle. Jimmy continued to kiss her, slow and patient, his lips moving rhythmically over hers.

It was true that he was more than attracted to Stella in a sexual sense, but he always felt bad afterwards. Growing up with his mother and sisters had instilled a sense of gentlemanly behavior in the young man. "What'a ya' sat ta' layin' wit' me for a while?" Jimmy asked as he pulled out of the kiss, laying back down to stare at the tent ceiling.

The fight had had a bigger toll on Jimmy than he was willing to admit. While he was prepared for death, his and others, nothing could have really prepared him for the cold unseeing eyes of a corpse of a friend. Jimmy had known one of the men that died fairly well, having trained with them. He could almost still hear the screams of his commander, smell the gun powder hanging in the air. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Stella. She was his escape, even if they didn't sleep together. She was like his anchor when the world continued to spin faster around him. "...Please lay wit' me a while?" His voice was worn, finally giving in to his true emotions.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
